


I Love the Stars

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2017) [21]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Song fic (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Roman watches Bayley dance in the water with the girls.





	I Love the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 - [When the Stars Go Blue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxADPvp3mF0) by Bethany Joy Lenz & Tyler Hilton

Roman smiles as he watches Bayley spins with ease in the shallow water with Charlotte and Becky.  It doesn’t really surprise him that she found her way to the water.  He’s actually surprised it took her this long.  He looks beside him when Dean and Seth stop.

 

“What the hell are they doing?” Dean asks.

 

“Want my answer or what Bayley would say?”

 

Dean raises an eyebrow.  “Yours.”

 

“Having fun in the water.”

 

“And Bayley’s?” Seth asks with a laugh.

 

“Dancing where the stars go blue.”  Roman smiles.  “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m gonna go join my wife.”  He hits both of them lightly before he makes his way over to where the girls are.  “Having fun?”

 

Bayley beams at him.  “Yes,” she answers.  She walks over and wraps her arms around Roman’s neck.  “I love the stars.”

 

“I know you do.”  He rests his forehead on hers.  “I love you.”

 

“I know you do.”  She smiles.  “I love you too.”


End file.
